Lee's First Journey Series
by Duplex Prower
Summary: Now that Lex and Antwon have fused, Lee's life seems to be crazy. He doesn't know who he is and he searches to find his destiny. Also with the point that the Time Bounty Hunters are hot on his trail, how can he find out about how he came to be?
1. Last Train Home

** Lee's First Journey**

** Chapter One: Last Train Home**

It was two days after the fusion of Lex and Antwon. Lee couldn't figure out where to start first in his own case. He didn't know anything about the Time Bounty Hunters, so he couldn't just look them up. They were from the future, so there were no records of them at all. He sat at the dining table in the Great Fox with his head low over his plate of food.

"Lee, what's wrong?" Rita asked. 'The fact that I can't remember my whole life would be one of them.' Lee thought in anguish. "Cheer up, the only thing we need to worry about is the whereabouts of Lex and Antwon. If we can find them, than everything will be ok." Fox remarked in a fake cheerful tone. 'And the information on you.' he thought darkly. Peppy stared at the teenage fox, 'Something seems familiar about that fox. Like I've seen him before somewhere.' he thought. Lee picked up his fork and slowly began to eat. 'I'll just have to find them the hard way. Until then, I'll keep low and hang with my crew.' Lee thought. Falco noticed everyone eating much differently than how they would usually eat. Usually talking and laughing, keeping each other up to date with the galaxy around them. But now it was quite disturbing to him to be so quiet.

But he knew better than to break the silence this time in an uproar. He remembered the last time he did that and how he barely escaped from the Great Fox while everyone was chasing him. He decided to wait until after dinner to talk. Twenty minutes later, after everyone was done eating, they all decided to go to the rec room to relax and to have fun until they had another mission to accomplish. Missions weren't as common as they used to be. Now that Andross and Dr. Robotnik had signed the treaty, things seemed to be pretty normal. Now it was Andross they only needed to deal with. 'This is more like it.' Falco thought as he began to set up the pool table. Peppy pulled out a newspaper as Rita and Slippy sat on the couch and turned on the wall-screen TV. Rita turned around and looked at Lee just standing at the entrance of the room. She saw him thinking to himself and his arms were folded.

"C'mon Lee, why don't you sit down with us and watch TV?" Rita asked. The orange fox was brought out of his train of thought. He shrugged his shoulders and sat down next to the vixen. As Falco finished setting up the pool table, Fox smirked. "Ready to bet, Falco?" Fox asked cockily. "Twenty credits." Falco replied. "And since I won first, I get first shot." Falco continued. He took the cue stick and then put it in between his palm. He concentrated and then hit the white ball. It rocketed towards the other balls and ricocheted off of the others. Every ball went around the table and then came to a slowing stop. "My money's on Fox this time." Peppy stated, looking up from the newspaper. "Ok old timer, but you know what happened last time." Falco snickered. "Still, Fox is getting much better." Peppy commented. Rita just snickered as she saw the two talking about Fox's game.

"I bet on Fox too." Rita said. "Me three." Slippy squeaked. "What about you Lee, who do you bet on?" Rita asked. Lee thought about it and then smirked, "I'll go for Fox." Lee stated. Falco tried to look astonished, "Oh, always going against me, eh?" he asked. Then he twisted his cue stick like a professional and then struck a pose, "No matter, I will win this and then go blow the money at a bar somewhere." he said and began to laugh. Everyone seemed to sigh heavily with an irritated tone. "Why don't you just use the money on Katt and take her out somewhere? Didn't you always like her?" Slippy asked lowly. Falco felt a lump in his throat and then glared at Slippy. "No! I mean yes… I mean… let's just get back to the game." he said seriously and bent over the table with his cue stick in position. Everyone snickered to themselves as they thought about that possibility of Falco and Katt going together. Sure they were different species, and sure cats love eating birds, but they've seen weirder things.

Forty minutes later…

"Alright Falco, cough up." Peppy stated, getting up from his chair. Falco backed up against the wall as everyone cornered him. "Well see… what happened was…" Falco began to say nervously. Suddenly an alarm went off and everyone looked around. "We'll worry about our profit later, Falco. Right now let's take care of this business." Fox said. They all ran to the main room and then to the bridge. "General Pepper is on the line." Rob said in his drone voice. "Thanks Rob." Fox said and turned on the AV screen. "Fox, I have yet another mission for you. It seems Andross has taken over a train in Macbeth. You need to take it back, Fox. That train is holding a lot of nuclear weapons and supplies onboard and it would be essential not to blow it up. Otherwise the whole planet will cease to exist and everything around it in a five hundred thousand mile radius. This would mean the Solar would be taken out, and you know what will happen after that." General Pepper stated dreadfully. Fox shuddered, "Yeah, I know." Fox said lowly.

"Don't worry about it, General. We'll take Andross' fleet and then try and figure out what is going on. Star Fox out." Fox promised. The AV screen bleeped off and they all began to suit up for their work. "Alright team, this is a non-lethal mission, so we'll have to take them by surprise. We'll have to devise a plan to take them out and then take over that train." Fox advised. "Right." everyone said in unison. Fox was usually unsure about a lot of things, but when it came down to work, he always was the one to count on. They all ran towards the dock and then to the bay room. "Let's move out." Fox commanded as everyone got into a separate Arwing. They always had spares onboard just in case one of them malfunctioned and they needed another one or one just simply blew up in a firefight. Everyone turned on the communicator to their ship and then realized that Lee didn't know how to do it yet. Fox was about to get out and show him, when Lee's signal suddenly came on. He had switched his communication signal on just as everyone else.

'How did I do that? I don't know anything about an Arwing. Yet, this seems so familiar.' Lee thought. 'Wow, he must have had one of his own.' Falco thought. "Check G-Diffusers everyone." Peppy ordered. "Online and working." Slippy stated. "Perfect condition." Fox said. "Couldn't be better." Falco said. "Mine's fine." Rita said. "Up and running." Lee said calmly. Fox smirked and put his hand on the gear. "Then let's get this done." he ordered seriously and blasted out of the dock. Falco followed next and then Slippy. Rita blasted off next and finally Lee. They were going at high speed through space and only Lee was looking at the stars and planets around them. 'How do I even know how to fly this thing. It all seems so complicated, but nonetheless I'm still controlling it so easily.' Lee thought. Once they began to slow down, Rita's signal came onto Lee's communicator. Then her face popped onto his monitor. "How ya doin', big guy?" she asked softly. Lee smirked, "I'm great, how about you?" he asked. She somehow found it funny and giggled, "I'm cool. Say, don't you think you ought to turn your boosters off a little bit more?" Rita hinted.

Lee looked behind him and noticed his boosters were blaring at an extreme height. "Oh, sorry about that." Lee said with a little embarrassment and then turned a notch on his control panel. Soon his boosters went to a normal level and then the ship slowed down to the other's speed. "Now that we got that settled, let's enter the atmosphere of Macbeth." Fox said. "Right." everyone said in unison. They all began to enter the planet's atmosphere and then they turned on their cloaking devices. They all began to hit the brakes as they reached surface level. "Ok guys, we'll have to devise a good plan for this mission. Andross seems to be getting trickier and smarter." Fox stated as he looked ahead of him.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go." Falco stated and blasted towards the train tracks. The rest of the team just followed along as they got closer to the train. They flew for at least fifteen minutes before finding the tracks. "Alright team, this is how it's going to go down, three people will have to head towards the security stations and cameras and then wait for my signal to take them out. Then after that is done, the other three people will infiltrate the train from above and then take out all of the subjects. The first three people will then board the train as well to make sure everything is ok and then we stop the moving mass from there." Fox recommended. "Very well said, that's a good plan. I'll be the one who will head for the security stations; I really want to start the action." Falco said with a smirk and then punched his other palm. Fox nodded as Falco slowly blasted off towards the security stations. Peppy and Slippy followed him while Rita and Lee looked on. "Ok team, we're going for the train. Let's go." Fox commanded and then blasted towards the tracks. Lee and Rita followed closely as Fox rushed for the train.

"Alright then, I'll wait for the signal from Fox to destroy these security stations. You two guys watch my back for any bogeys trying to come and get us." Falco ordered. "Yeah, sure." Slippy stated. Falco waited patiently for two minutes before there was a beep on his communicator and Fox's face showed up. "Ok Falco, we found the train. You can go ahead and fire." Fox commanded. "Roger that." Falco replied and began to fire at the cameras and stations. Huge chunks of concrete began to fall onto the planet Macbeth and then an alarm sounded around them all. "I guess they had a back up plan, huh?" Peppy asked as he saw multiple ships flying towards them. "Let's get this party started." Falco suggested and slammed on his boosters. The three Arwings blasted towards their enemies as the Venomians continued to pursue them. Falco was the first to hit his lasers as he began to get trigger-happy on the little ships. One of the ships fired a missile at Falco as he simply veered right and the missile missed him. "This is going to be easy." Falco stated as he proceeded with blasting the ships out of the sky.

Meanwhile on the train…

"Falco, what is your status?" Fox asked his wrist communicator. There was a light beep and the avian's face appeared in a hologram. "Don't worry about me Fox, I'm having fun. Go ahead and get this mission done before they notice something." Falco suggested. "Right, will do." Fox said and the hologram disappeared. "Alright team, this is where it's going to get rough. Rita, you follow me to the control room so we can stop this train. Lee, you take out any threat that is on this train. I know it seems cold, but you can never take chances with Andross' men." Fox warned. "Ok, I'll do my best sir." Lee said and went to the opposite car that Fox and Rita headed for.

Lee slowly looked around the train with calm and trained eyes. He had never done something so intense before. Locating and taking out enemies who did not attack first was not on his favorite list of things to do. But, then, he didn't know anything about himself. Eighteen years of his life seemed to be missing from his memories. Suddenly he heard something crash at the end of the car he was in. He slowly crouched and began to walk towards the noise with his phaser pointed in the direction. When he reached the end of the car, he didn't see anything. Suddenly he saw something scurry on the ground and he fired at it quickly. He looked at it more closely and saw that it was a rat. Lee sighed with relief and put his phaser down. "Whew, it was only a stupid rat." he laughed nervously and was about to turn around. Suddenly there was a loud gunshot and Lee cursed louder than he had ever imagined he ever could. Then he heard something behind him drop onto the floor.

He fully turned around and raised his phaser at the end of the car that he had entered from. He saw a yellow vixen with a red dress and black high heels on with a smoking pistol in her hand. "Hmmm… I see you mercenaries use laser weapons now. Such ineffective things." the vixen stated coolly. Lee began to get angry, "Who are you and why did you shoot at me?" he asked demandingly. The vixen calmly raised the pistol with one hand and pointed at something beside him. "That 'stupid rat' almost killed you. You're lucky to even be alive right now. While you were turning around, he opened the ventilation shaft and was about to slash at you." the vixen commented harshly. Lee looked beside him and downward and saw a dead rat furry with a knife in his hand. Then he looked up and saw a ventilation shaft. 'That must be where he was hanging from.' Lee thought. Lee looked at the vixen and finally put his phaser down. "Thank you…" he said, waiting for a name. "Vixene Furr." she said.

"Well, thank you Vixene. By the way, my name is Lee." he said professionally. The vixen raised an eyebrow, "Don't you have a last name?" she asked curiously. Lee began to think, and think, and think. For once it hit him that not only did he not know his past, but his last name as well. "No, I'm sorry. I don't know." Lee said lowly and a bit confused. "I see you have a case of amnesia huh? I bet it even has to deal with those Time Bounty Hunters." she remarked. Lee became wide-eyed and things began to instantly flood his mind. 'How does she know the Time Bounty Hunters?' he thought to himself. He was about to ask her, when a laser went by Vixene's head and then hit Lee in his arm. He hissed in pain as he dropped the phaser that he was holding onto the ground. Vixene turned around quickly only to find a laser rifle pointed to her face. "Don't move." someone demanded bluntly. She sighed, dropped her gun, and slowly put her hands up.

"Move back towards that Star Fox member over there." another voice demanded. Vixene slowly moved towards the back of the train car as three figures walked inside. "Alright you two, back against the wall." the figure in the front commanded. Lee obeyed with little restraint and backed up against the end of the car. 'Damn it, now I see what Captain Fox was saying. Give these people mercy and you might as well make a grave for yourself.' Lee thought with regret. When the three figures got into view, the two foxes saw that they were two lizards and a chameleon. The leader was a green chameleon with a golden horn on his head and a weird looking ring on his right ring finger. "I see that you came here even when I gave that warning, Vixene. I guess that means you are as stubborn as your brother." the chameleon said. Vixene just growled, "Ring, you're nothing but a failed loser. My brother is none of your concern." she snapped while the two lizards raised their laser rifles at the two foxes and charged their weapons for a good blast. Vixene growled some more as Lee held his bleeding arm. 'How are we going to get out of this one.' Lee thought.

"It's been a good run, Vixene. But as the saying goes, what's all well ends well." the chameleon said with a sneer and then became serious. "Fire at them now." he ordered and snickered at the two foxes. Just as they were about to fire, the train stopped abruptly. The three people fell on the floor face down and knocked themselves unconscious as Vixene and Lee still stood, leaning on the wall. "Man, Captain Fox couldn't have made better timing." Lee said with relief. Vixene just smirked. "I'm guessing you've never had too many close calls before." Vixene said with a little humor in her voice. "Yeah, that's correct." Lee stated. "Well unlike you, this is my lifestyle, I live in dangerous situations." Vixene said with a high sophisticated voice. Lee was about to comment on the remark, when Falco busted into the room with Slippy and Peppy behind him. "Are you alright Lee, Fox and Rita finally got to stop the train, I guess that means that the mission is accomplished. The Cornerian Army is coming over to take the supplies from the train and bring it back to Corneria." Falco stated.

Then he noticed Lee holding his arm. "Damn, I see they got you good, we need to patch that up before it gets infected." he said and took out a small white sheet. Peppy also walked over to the fox and then tried to crowd around him. Lee began to get really embarrassed in front of the vixen and slapped away his teammates. "I'm fine. I don't need you're help." he said and then looked at the vixen. She giggled and then walked slowly towards the middle of the car. She quickly picked up her pistol and put it into her holster in two swift moves. She turned back and walked towards the end of the train car.

Vixene turned towards one of the side doors, "Well, I guess that's my cue. I guess I'll see you around Lee." Vixene stated. She opened the side door and jumped out. Lee quickly ran to the side door and looked down. He saw Vixene in a car buckling her seatbelt and then quickly driving off into the distance. Lee just stood there watching the vixen disappear from his eyesight as he continued to think about how she knew the Time Bounty Hunters. Peppy leaned over towards Falco and began to whisper. "I think the kid has fallen in love with that vixen." he whispered. Falco and Slippy both nodded in unison as Lee just daydreamed about different possibilities to his past.

At the Great Fox…

"Good work team, we pulled that one off pretty well. And we even raked in a good fifteen thousand credits as well. I'm telling ya, life is good." Fox stated as the others began laughing. Lee looked out into space. 'If I even knew what that life was.' He thought as he looked at the others drunk with celebration and beer.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Surprising Truth

**Lee's First Journey**

** Chapter Two: Surprising Truth**

_A week later after Lee's run-in with the mysterious vixen, Vixene, Lee decided to go and try to find her. He could barely sleep, knowing now that there was someone out there that could help him find out about his past and try to figure out who these Time Bounty Hunters were. Sure, he knew that they could pass through time itself at will, but he didn't have any clue who they were or what they looked like. Were they under cover agents of some sort for the government, or were they a high-class sole organization that put fear into everyone's eyes? Lee had to find out the truth and he figured out that today would be his day._

Lee walked out of the Great Fox's den and went into the Arwing bay area. He had packed some bags, so he decided to put the bags into the cargo area in the belly of the Arwing. As Lee hopped into the Arwing and began to turn on the controls, he heard a voice calling out to him. "Lee, where are you going?" someone asked. Lee looked around and saw Rita with her hands clasped together. Lee gave an uneasy smile, "I have to find out something, it won't take long. I need to understand the truth and some answers about some stuff. So, don't worry about me. I'll be back in about a week." Lee explained. 'I just hope I can find this vixen in the middle of space.' Lee thought. He pushed a button on his controls and then the Arwing's locks let go and it flew into space.

Lee looked around the galaxy and just stared at the endless space in front of him. The stars just amazed him how they could seem so small, yet be so big. He thought that every kid would just about give everything to see what he was watching. Which quickly reminded him of his task; he wanted his own memories back. He shook his head and began to think about other things. Like where was that mysterious vixen. He had a feeling that she wasn't at Macbeth. She just didn't seem like the girl to just stay at one place and stay still. So he guessed that he would have to start in the most simplest place possible; Corneria. He blasted off towards the grand planet where the origin of Star Fox was born.

He landed three hours later on the planet of Corneria and decided to look into the data files for Vixene Furr. Right then he was so glad that out of everything, he was signed into the Star Fox team. The orange vulpine looked up as he finally reached the Cornerian Law Enforcement headquarters. Lee walked in and then briefly looked at all of the people in the offices. The clerks were constantly on the computer, typing away. Others were filing paperwork into cabinets. Lee just walked past them as he went into the Star Fox office room. Only those classified as a part of Star Fox could enter into the room. When he went in, he saw a huge computer with a flat screen on the wall. He walked towards the computer and sat into the seat.

'Now, time to find this charming young vixen and ask her some questions.' Lee thought. He began to search on the computer into the record files to see if she was in the Cornerian data program. Not everyone was in it, only those who had done any criminal offenses, and those who had done great deeds. He searched for thirty minutes and felt like he was getting very close when his wrist communicator began to beep. Lee answered it and then saw a hologram of his captain running towards something. "Lee, get back to the Great Fox immediately, you're needed now." Fox ordered. Lee became a little irritated, "But I…" he began to say, but was cut off by his captain. "NO EXCUSES! Come over here now! Andross has enslaved a whole planet, and it seems to be one of the most peaceful planets in our system. Nadira." he said.

Suddenly something clicked in Lee's head as the planet's name was mentioned. 'Nadira? Why does that sound so familiar?' he thought. "Andross' army has captured all of the inhabitants of the planet and has taken them to Venom. We need to stop this immediately." Fox continued. "Alright, I'll be over in a couple of hours, I'm at the Cornerian headquarters." Lee replied. The vulpine hologram finally stopped running and then jumped into something, "No time, meet us half way to Venom. We'll all see you then, Fox out." he finished and then the hologram bleeped off. Lee quickly left out of the Star Fox office and then jumped into his Arwing.

'This must be a serious case; I would never think anyone could enslave a whole planet. I thought there were ways to even see that coming? I guess not. So I must hurry to Venom.' Lee thought and then hit the thrusters on his ship. It flew into the air and then went out of the atmosphere. He set the coordinates for Venom and the map soon came up with the direction he should head towards. When Lee got out of orbit of the planet, he veered to his left and then jetted towards that direction. "Don't worry captain, I'm coming." Lee said to himself and then hit his afterburners. He set the controls onto autopilot and then sat back as the Arwing guided itself towards Venom at top speed.

Twenty minutes later, he heard a sound on his communication control system. A second later, Rita's face showed up on screen with a worried expression on her face. "Lee, you finally made it. The others went ahead while I waited for you. Venom isn't too far from here, so let's hurry up and help out our team." Rita suggested. Lee and Rita blasted towards Venom as Lee looked at the devastating planet. It was entirely surrounded by toxic-looking gas and matter. The color of the planet was a sickly glow of light green. 'The name of the planet suits it well.' Lee thought as he continued to think about the mass of matter. "Lee we're here. Now remember, this is a highly dangerous mission. You must shoot to kill, take no prisoners, and Lee…" Rita said with worry in her voice. Lee looked at the tired and worried vixen, "Yeah?" he asked. Rita sighed and nervously smiled, "Be careful." Rita finished. Lee nodded and then held his hand on the trigger control stick. He knew this was going to get really bumpy.

Five seconds later seemed like a whole new different experience for Lee. They went into a thick cloud of toxic gas as countless rockets were shot at the two Arwings. A rocket passed by his Arwing as Rita was shut off of his communication system. "Rita! Rita! Respond! What's happening?" Lee asked frantically. A few more seconds later, after passing the cloud of toxic gas, he saw the second Arwing next to him surrounded by at least twenty Venomian ships. All Lee could do was stare in shock as they continuously shot at the Arwing until it began to lose control and plummet towards the planet's surface. "Rita! NOOO!" Lee shouted and then began to fire at the Venomian ships. Most of them didn't see it coming, so they evaporated out of the sky before some of them began to fight back.

Lee slammed the altitude stick upwards as five lasers passed his Arwing's hull. 'That was close.' he thought. He saw that one of them was behind him, so he performed a quick somersault while the other ship continued to go forward. As Lee ended up behind the ship, he didn't waist anytime to shoot it down. He squeezed the trigger as he locked onto the target. The ship was blasted out of the sky and then he watched as two Venomian ships began to retreat. He began to speed towards the surface and he got ready to land. He saw Rita's Arwing on the ground with the cockpit opened. He landed next to her Arwing and then climbed out of his cockpit. He ran towards her Arwing and began to search around it. He found Rita lying on the ground with some of her fur on fire. Lee quickly put it out and wrapped his Star Fox jacket around her body. 'No, don't die on me Rita. We'll take them down together.' he thought. He checked her pulse and felt something beat in a slow rhythm.

He quickly looked around and saw a huge building fifty feet away from the Arwings. He put Rita's arm around his neck and then carried her unconscious body towards the building. "We're going to make it, don't worry." Lee said and then felt Rita move. She opened her eyes and then looked around her. She whimpered and then put her palm to her head, "My head, wha… what happened?" she asked groggily. Lee smiled as he saw the signs of life in the vixen. "I'm glad you're alive, Rita." he said with relief. Rita gave a weak smile herself and then stood fully up on her own, "Thanks a lot." Rita said softly and looked into Lee's eyes. A laser broke his train of thought as it whizzed by his head. "Intruders! Don't let them get away." a Venomian soldier ordered. The two began to run as they saw the Venomian soldiers pursuing them.

Lee pulled out his phaser as Rita pulled out a staff. Lee looked at the golden pole in amazement and in humor, "What happened to the blaster?" he asked jokingly. Rita smirked, "Trust me, I can do way much better in hand to hand combat than shooting." she replied. They both ran until Lee saw a corridor with a small janitor door on the side of it. So he quickly grabbed Rita and then opened the door. The two foxes both went into the janitor's closet while the soldiers turned the bend and kept running ahead. "They couldn't have ran far," the leader remarked. They all began to look for the Star Fox members and then began to get bored. "Keep looking for them, they're probably over at the computer plant. Go and get them." he ordered and then ran after his men.

Lee sighed as the soldiers ran away from the janitor's closet. "Whew, that was too close. I thought that they were going to get us for sure." Lee panted. Rita looked at Lee and then nodded her head. "Yeah, if you didn't do some quick thinking like you did, we probably would be at a dead end right now. So, thanks." Rita said. Suddenly the closet seemed very uncomfortable to Lee. "So… what do we do now?" he asked. Strangely, Rita blushed and then looked down at the ground. "Well, we could start by getting out of this cramped closet." she answered. Lee looked around him and saw how close they were to each other. He blushed as well and then quickly thought of something to say, "Yes, let's do that." he replied and opened the door.

As they both walked out of the closet, they heard heavy footsteps stop next to them. Lee and Rita turned around to see a commanding Venomian officer point a rifle to their heads, "Well… that didn't look right." the soldier commented. Lee raised his hands and began to laugh uneasily, "Look, it's not what you think…" he began to say, but was cut off by the other soldier. "I don't care about what you both were doing in there, and I really don't want to know, probably making babies in there or somethin', who knows? I just know I'm taking you two out." he said and smiled evilly. "I hope you're ready to die." the soldier remarked and stepped closer to the two foxes. Suddenly there was a loud bang and the soldier fell to the ground with his brains ten feet away from his body. Lee had cursed loudly again as the loud bang was close to his ear. "Huh, should have seen that one coming." someone said calmly.

Lee looked at the direction of the shooter and saw the yellow vixen that he was desperately seeking. "Vixene, why are you here?" he asked. The vixen calmly put her pistol in her holster and walked towards the confused vulpine. "Trying to look for clues. I'm here to save my client. He was a resident of the planet Nadira. Now, I know they're holding those prisoners somewhere. Why don't you help me find them?" she asked innocently. Lee raised an eyebrow and thought about it. "I don't have a choice. That is why we're here..." Lee trailed off. Rita began to have second thoughts, but Lee and Vixene already began walking towards the main hallway. 'I hope Lee knows what he's doing.' she thought. Vixene began to think hard, "Ok, where would they hold about sixty trillion people?" she asked herself. Suddenly they heard someone moan in the room next to them.

Lee put up a hand and then pointed to the door. "Someone's in there. I'm going to go check it out." he whispered. Rita put a hand on his shoulder and began to panic. "Wait Lee…" she called quickly. Lee cocked an eyebrow as the vixen looked deep into his eyes. "Be careful." she stated softly and then let down her arm. Lee nodded and then walked into the room. He saw countless people in cells and cages. Lee looked on in shock as he saw many of the inhabitants of Nadira sleeping on the floor and talking with each other. Most of them were crying or swearing to each other. But then he saw fifty soldiers equipped with high-powered weapons open a cell door and then grab about ten different people. One of them was a particular fox with two twin tails. He had sky blue eyes with a pair of sneakers that was half white and red. "Alright scum, we're taking you to the boss. He wants to speak to you." one of the soldiers stated. 'Something seems really familiar about that fox.' Lee thought. He was about to step in to help the two-tailed fox, when he got another surprise.

Suddenly two bullets whizzed by one of the soldier's head and then another one hit his chest. As that soldier fell down, another soldier looked in the direction where the fire was coming from and saw a figure falling straight for him. He pulled his gun out, but not fast enough before the figure landed on him and slit his throat. The last soldier tried to shoot at it, but was gunned down easily by three shots. After the shooting had stopped, Lee decided to run in and take down both the soldiers that were left and see who this mysterious person was. As he went closer, he saw the figure bend down next to the two-tailed fox and then pick him up. Lee raised his gun and aimed it at the two foxes, "Stop right there!" Lee ordered. The figure turned around while raising the weapon, but then saw that he was a Star Fox crew member. Lee squinted at the figure and then looked more closely. It was an orange vixen that looked a little like the two-tailed fox, only she had violet eyes and she looked a little older than him. "What do you want?" the vixen asked crudely. Lee put down his phaser and then stood tall, "I'm from the Star Fox crew, and I'm here to help out the planet Nadira." Lee said professionally.

The vixen strangely became more angry, "Screw the Star Fox team, it's your fault our brother is missing. And right when we need him the most, you couldn't look out for him. You guys are nothing but heartless mercenaries." the vixen said coldly and then pointed her gun at him again. Lee quickly raised his phaser at her, but didn't shoot. "How much are they paying you now? A big reward to save our planet? You guys are no help, where were you when we were being attacked? Where were you when we were all shoved into transport ships and then taken out of our homes by force? Where were you when we were beaten like slaves?" she asked with hurt in her voice. Lee didn't know what to say, he had no recollection of his past except for the nine days that he could remember. He didn't know what to do. "I… don't know." he answered lowly as the vixen stared at him with a cold glare.

The vixen huffed and then put her gun down. "Well, since you don't know, I advise you keep out of my way. You haven't helped us before, so don't worry about helping us now. We can save our own people." she snapped and then ran with the two tailed fox still draped over her shoulders. "Is everything ok? I heard gunshots and…" Rita explained while running into the room, but then saw the countless numbers of people locked up in cells and cages. "You and Vixene get these people out of this prison. I'll go for the one responsible." Lee said and then ran where the other vixen had headed for. Rita was about to stop him, but she felt a hand pat her shoulder. She turned around and looked at Vixene and saw the sincerity in her eyes. "Don't worry about him. People like him always find what they're looking for in the end." Vixene remarked.

The troubled Star Fox recruit ran through corridor after corridor, but he couldn't find the vixen. 'What does she mean, her brother? I don't remember another fox on the team while I was there.' Lee thought. He ran into a room and then pressed himself against the wall. He looked over and saw three figures tied to chairs with a group of people standing over them. "Sledge has made you the offer, and I suggest you take it." a wolf with an eye patch over his right eye commanded. A pig with an eye mask began to laugh, "Yeah, take the offer. It's the best you'll ever get." he stated. A monkey then walked to the three figures and smirked, "I can't believe you would be this willing to save your pathetic planet." he snickered and started laughing. Suddenly one of the figures growled at the monkey. She was a wallaby with short jet-black hair and a thin body. "Unlike you, we have a planet to cherish." she snapped. A chameleon slowly walked to the group of ladies and gave one hard cold stare, "I don't think you three get the picture. If this feline takes up on the offer, you're free. No questions asked." he said. Finally another wolf walked into up to the tied up hostages and glared evilly at the grey feline. "Yes, and such a long time I've waited for this." he remarked and smirked.

"So what do you say? C'mon, it's the only way to save your planet." the wolf asked. The grey feline sighed, "If it is the only way to save my people, I'll do it. If I do it though, you have to promise me that you'll let the others go. Let them get out of here unharmed with the other residents of our planet." she requested. The wolf with the eye patch just shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever. It's not like I care what happens. As long as I don't get blamed for this." he said and walked away. One of the figures that was tied to the chair gasped, "Pyra, you can't do it. You shouldn't go through with this. You shouldn't suffer because of us." a pink echidna said. Pyra sighed again, "Lisa, Janet, I don't want you guys to die because of me. You two have a future and the other people need you. I'm sure you will be fine without me. I just wish Lex was here…" she trailed off with a tear in her eye.

Lee couldn't believe his ears, the instant he heard Pyra's name, images and memories began to flood his mind. He quickly put a hand to his head as it began to overwhelm him. 'So… many… memories…' Lee thought. His head felt like it was burning the images into his brain. When the images finally stopped he sighed. He finally understood, he had two sets of memories. One of them was a grey fox named Lex Prower, and the other belonged to Antwon McCloud. Here she was, the girl that Lex had fell in love with, and the reason he had left Nadira in the first place.

Then he looked on as the wolf untied Lisa and Janet. "Alright you're free. Now get the hell out of here quickly." the wolf ordered. Janet glared at the wolf and then pointed at him, "You won't get away with this, Sledge. You will get what's coming to you. Wait till Lex comes back. You'll see." she explained. Sledge grabbed Janet by the collar and then brought her to her face, "Listen you little bitch, that idiot of a fox can't touch me. Besides, he left to become onto the Star Fox team, remember? It's all because of yours truly. I have my own band to back me up. And you know what, they don't call me Chrome Steel Revolver for nothing." he said and shoved her away from him. Lisa caught her and then watched as he pulled out a huge revolver from his pocket.

"Now I'm not asking you, I'm telling you to get the hell out of here before I kill you both!" Sledge yelled seriously. The two ladies just looked at Pyra and then shook their heads. "Fine. We'll go." Lisa said and then they both began to walk out of the base. 'Don't worry Pyra; we will both come back for ya.' Janet thought. The two ladies finally got out of the building and then slammed the doors behind them. Sledge smirked at Pyra while she was still tied to the chair. "I see that your friends are very loyal." he commented. Pyra just looked away from him as he continued to glare at her.

She faced him again quickly and then hissed, "I can't believe that this is because all of you!" Pyra yelled. The outburst caught Sledge off guard and he backed away. "If you didn't come in my house out of nowhere, Lex would still love me and… I would still have him by my side." she said softly while looking at the ground. "Well, I helped get him out of your hair. Now that everyone is out of the way, I can finally get what I came for." he boasted and walked towards Pyra.

Lee became furious; he began to ball up his fists as he figured out that it wasn't Pyra's fault. That it was Sledge's all along. He grinded his teeth and then began to growl. He put his hand on his phaser and got ready to rush him. 'I'll be damn if this guy rapes the girl I love. She doesn't deserve any punishment like that. I'm going to teach this asshole a lesson.' he thought and then rushed towards the wolf. He aimed his phaser in the air and fired. Sledge turned around and saw Lee standing in the middle of the room with a phaser in his hand. "Sledge, let's settle this here and now!" he yelled and ran towards the surprised wolf. 'No matter what happens, I'll know the truth about my past.' he thought.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Rescue Mission

** Lee's First Journey**

** Chapter Three: Rescue Mission**

Sledge pointed his revolver at the trained fox as Lee quickly shot the gun. "Shit!" Sledge yelled as the gun flew out of his hand. "I'm so tired of you now. I don't give a care if you do have a band, you don't take advantage of good females like Pyra." Lee hissed and then ran towards the wolf. He tackled him and then brought him to the ground. Just before he was about to punch Sledge in his face, another wolf kicked him in his ribs. Lee keeled over and gasped for air. "We always look after our newest recruit." the other wolf stated. Sledge quickly stood up and then dusted himself off. "Thanks Wolf, I owe ya one." he sheepishly said while rubbing the back of his head. Wolf smirked, "Don't worry about it, every Star Wolf member looks after each other." he explained. He pointed his phaser at Lee and then began to squeeze the trigger.

But he was suddenly hit by something on his left and he was sent skidding on the floor. "Same rule goes for the Star Fox team." someone stated. Lee finally got up and looked at his savior and sighed with relief. It was Fox, and the rest of the Star Fox crew behind him. "Thanks, I didn't think I would see you guys again." Lee stated. Fox gave a cocky smirk, "Never give up hope. You don't rule out a possibility." he commented. Lee nodded his head and then pulled out his phaser. "Alright people, I don't know about you, but I'm ready to get this party started." Falco gloated and then put up his hands in an attack stance. "I'm with ya on that one." everyone said in unison and ran towards the Star Wolf team. They all began to get into a one on one fight with someone as Lee ran towards Pyra. He untied her and then helped her stand up.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Pyra smiled nervously, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for helping me." she answered. Lee smiled, "No problem." he replied. Pyra looked into Lee's eyes and saw something very familiar in them. 'I don't know why, but he reminds me of Lex so much.' she thought. Lee thought about what he was going to say and decided it would be best to tell her. 'I don't know how to tell her though.' he thought. He grabbed Pyra's hands and then looked into her eyes. "Pyra… there's something I have to tell you." he began to say. Pyra blinked and then nodded, "Ok, what is it?" she asked. Lee sighed and then looked around him. Quickly he pulled Pyra down to the ground with him as five lasers whizzed by their heads. Lee looked back up and saw ten Venomian soldiers with high-powered rifles in their hands. "Surrender peacefully and we won't kill you." they ordered. 'I don't believe that.' Lee thought as he watched them.

Pyra poked her head up from the table and then looked at the soldiers, 'Why do they have to be so brutal? There is no need for violence like this.' she thought. The two soldiers began to grow impatient as they lowered their weapons, "C'mon, we don't have all day." one of them commented. Lee didn't know what to do; he didn't want to trust them. He could as easily run away and then get a better position. But then he would have to worry about Pyra. He finally decided to give up and then raised up slowly from behind the table. "Alright, but don't shoot." Lee stated angrily. The soldiers dropped their weapons and then kicked it behind them. "You have our word." one stated. Pyra followed Lee and raised her hands as well. Lee looked over at Pyra and then sighed, "I'm sorry I couldn't get you out of this." Lee apologized. Even in the circumstances they were in, she smiled, "You did a good enough job, you got Sledge away from me." she said warmly and smiled.

Lee thought about it and smirked, "Well that is a good thing." he stated. "Be quiet you two and go towards the wall." one of the soldiers commanded. The two furries looked at each other uneasily and then headed towards the wall slowly. As they faced the wall, one of the soldiers snickered as he tried to pull out his phaser quickly. Lee's instincts told him to quickly move and he pushed Pyra to the side as a laser hit the wall in the spot where she was. The soldier scowled and then noticed the mistake that he had made. Lee was running at him full speed just as the soldier realized what was going on and tried to raise his phaser to Lee. But he was punched in the stomach and as he kneeled over, Lee kicked him in the face and he was unconscious. Lee picked up the phaser and ran after the second soldier. The soldier was just about to reach the alarm, when he was shot in the back by a pistol. Lee stopped running and then looked over at who had shot the soldier.

He saw Vixene smirking at him with a hand on her hip and the pistol smoking in her other hand. Lee signaled towards her and she signaled back. "Nice to see you're used to the gunshot by now. I'm just sad that it won't surprise you anymore." she remarked, but then smiled warmly. It was really the first time Lee had seen a real smile on the yellow vixen. He was about to respond to the remark, when Pyra walked next to him. She squinted her eyes at Lee again and then came to a final conclusion. "Are you related to Lex Prower? I know it seems like a silly question, but I feel something in you that I had felt in Lex, long time ago." she said, whispering the last part. Lee then remembered what he had wanted to tell Pyra.

Lee soon became frantic and then cupped Pyra's hands in his. The gesture at first seemed strange and uneasy to Pyra, but then she quickly became loose and comfortable again. "Pyra listen, now I know this will sound strange, but I'm really two people in one body. I am Lex, but I'm Fox's brother as well, Antwon. I had to fuse together to throw the Time Bounty Hunters off track from chasing me. And right as I did it, all I could think about was you. Our fathers told us that the Time Bounty Hunters were all females. They both told us that they joined the business to save the future and the past from crime and mainly to get back at someone personal from their past. And well, I was kinda scared after I remembered how I left you. Even if you were in the wrong, I should have at least said goodbye." Lee said with a look of shame on his face.

Pyra smiled and then hugged Lee, "All this time Lex, I thought I lost you. Now that you know it wasn't my fault and it was Sledge, everything is almost back to normal. We just need you to defuse and then we can go back to Nadira together." Pyra said and looked deep into Lee's eyes. Pyra, Lee, and Vixene turned around to see everyone still fighting someone and other soldiers joining in the fight to help the Star Wolf team. Just as Lee was about to run in to help his team, a flash of light appeared and all three furries had to shield their eyes from the bright source. When the light stopped shining, four figures stood where the light had been. Everyone stopped fighting and looked at the four figures. It looked way too eerie to Lee as everyone became quiet so quickly and then began to stare in one direction. The four figures wore different clothing than what everyone else was wearing.

One of the figures walked slowly towards the group of people and then pointed a glowing blue knife at the crowd as if to accuse someone of wrongdoing. It was an orange echidna with sky blue eyes. She wore a white small T-shirt with a short skirt with green, orange, and white pattern designs on it. She had lots of jewelry on her head, arms, and ankles, including two large blue rings on her wrists. "Who is Lee?" she asked heatedly. Lee felt every impulse and every thought telling him not to answer. He just backed away slowly as the orange echidna searched through the crowd with piercing eyes. The second figure obviously noticed the young vulpine inching away from everyone else and then ran towards the fox. But the move was too quick to follow as the figure had pounced on the fox and had pinned him to the ground in two seconds. It was a cerulean blue vixen with emerald green eyes. She wore only a white and gold bra with a white and gold flap that covered her panties from the front and the back. She also wore gold sandals. She had white tattoos on her thighs and white markings on both her biceps.

As Lee tried to get up, another figure walked towards him and then kneeled down next to him. "Typical fugitives, always trying to make things harder for themselves." the figure stated. She was a white bat with light blue eyes and eye shadow and pink lipstick. She was a busty bat with a skin-tight suit on. She definitely had the look of power in her eyes. "Enough Rouge, he has made enough trouble as it is, we don't want to make it more." the orange echidna stated and walked towards the fox. By now, everyone had sneaked out of the room except Pyra, Rita, Vixene, Sledge, Wolf, and Fox. The fourth figure gracefully walked towards Lee and then looked at him with innocence. It was another blue vixen, but she was much younger than the vixen that had Lee pinned down. She wore a simple black dress with silver stars decorated in it. She had deep blue eyes and she had a very innocent look to her. Even though it was Lee's first time meeting her, it seemed like he had seen her before. Then he saw that she had two tails, just like Lex's brother.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but we must take you into custody. That is our job as Time Bounty Hunters." the young vixen remarked. Lee then became wide-eyed as he realized that they had found out his secret. The orange echidna smirked and then quickly put the knife to Lee's throat, "That's right; we know that you had fused with someone else. And I am so pissed off right now. Using our devices to deceive us. You had us looking for you for days straight. You're lucky we can't kill you now because of the fusion. But we will put you into custody under our division. We might as well tell you our names, since you'll be with us for eternity." the orange echidna stated with hatred in her voice. "I'm Tikal, the leader of our hunter division," she said and put her free hand on her chest. She then pointed at the cerulean vixen, which had finally let Lee stand up, but still had him in a handcuffed position, "This is Krystal, she is our telepath. She can sense many different things. Movement, feelings, security, thoughts; those are great examples." Tikal explained.

Tikal then pointed at the white bat, "This is Rouge, our negotiator. You do not want to know how she can convince someone to do or say something." she said with a shudder. She then pointed at the innocent young blue vixen, "This is Rayshell…" she began to say and then remembered something very important. She then looked at Rayshell and saw something that no one else could see. It was something that could only be understood between the two hunters. "She is just new. That's all I'll tell you. Now… let's take you to the base to get you defused and then we'll take you into custody." Tikal informed. Suddenly a huge portal began to open up and the five furries began walking towards it. 'I can't believe I found out that Pyra was innocent, and I still have to go be arrested for something I didn't commit.' Lee thought to himself.

Swiftly and gracefully, Pyra sidestepped in front of the bounty hunters and then spreaded her arms, stopping them from going any further. For the first time ever, Lee had seen a look of love that he had never before seen on Pyra's face. "If you want Lex, you're going to have to go through me." she said firmly and then went into a fighting stance. Lex had forgotten that she was trained in every fighting style on Nadira. It seemed apparently that the fusion had broken the spell over Lex's and Pyra's mind as well. "It was you!" he yelled at the orange echidna. She quickly backed up as the orange fox began to get even angrier. "On that island, after the tournament, you wiped both Pyra's and my memory. When we were both seven years old. You didn't want me to remember her, but you didn't expect us to move so close to each other, to go to the same school. And then meet up again after so long. And then after that, we went to the second tournament, and after that one, you wiped our memories again!" he yelled. The orange echidna folded her arms and nodded her head. "Yes, but I was only a recruit then." she replied. "And at dad's funeral, you were talking to my mom." he continued. Then the orange echidna became wide-eyed; the Time Bounty Hunters had frozen time when they were at the funeral. How could Lex have seen them? But then she remembered that cold day when Sandra had whispered to her just as Tikal was about to tell Michelle what Lex's future held.

"Why? Why must I not remember Pyra, what the hell are you hunters trying to do?" Lee asked harshly. Tikal quickly turned towards him and then extended the glowing blue knife into a glowing blue sword at Lee's neck. He raised his neck so he wouldn't get cut. "It's because after she dies, you become hysterical. You go planet to planet, killing everyone in your path, and you became unstable. So unstable, that we couldn't touch you. The more unstable you got, the more powerful you became. It was a sick sight to see… Such a hard working man acting like a rabid animal. But with your memory simply erased, we didn't have to worry about that. You wouldn't remember Pyra, and she wouldn't remember you; simple. But you had to move close to each other; screw the whole plan up. And when you fused, you remembered everything about the tournament. You force us to have no choice but to take you in. We can't risk another galactical threat like you to roam around. If she dies at anytime, you tend to go crazy." Tikal explained and put the sword away.

Fox was shocked at the information he was taking in, 'If that's Lex, then that means that he had to fuse with…' he began to wonder as he continued to look on. Krystal simply let go of Lee and not even one second later, Rouge had him in a hostage position with a sword to his throat. "Does this fugitive really mean that much to you?" Krystal asked with a look of interest. Pyra nodded and then looked at Lee, "Yes, I love him dearly, and I wish to marry him." she whispered. Lee became wide-eyed as Krystal just raised an eyebrow, "Ok, I guess he really is worth something to you. But tell me, how can you love a man that has left you cold without saying one goodbye and has had no intention on trying to find the truth?" Krystal asked.

Pyra shuddered at the statement that Lex would actually forget her and then looked at Lee. He quickly shook his head no and tried to mouth something, when Rouge tightened her grip on Lee's head and pressed the sword harder onto Lee's throat. "Ow, why do you females always have to be so aggressive?" he asked angrily. Rouge just smiled devilishly while Pyra just looked back at Krystal. Krystal with a complete new expression on her face, now decided to do something different. "Usually I would just kill you instantly, since you are in our way. But I will never kill love with such cruelty, so I will accept your challenge and fight you for Lee." Krystal accepted. Tikal became wide-eyed, "You're going to do what?! Honestly Krystal, we have a schedule to keep. We just can't fight everyone who falls in love with the criminals." the orange echidna informed with shock and impatience. Krystal giggled, "Don't worry Tikal, this will be swift and quick. Won't take any time at all. I promise." she boasted. Tikal just shrugged her shoulders and then sat down in a chair.

As the two females were about to fight, Sledge drew his chrome revolver. 'No one kills Lex but me! I owe him big for living and still interfering with my plan.' he thought and shot at the vulpine who was still in Rouge's arms. As quick as the gun was fired, the bullet was deflected away and then he was picked up suddenly by Rayshell. "You will not hurt my uncle." she whispered to him and threw him across the hall. She looked back towards the others and noticed that they didn't hear what she had told Sledge. Rayshell intended it not to be heard. Sledge quickly got back up and aimed at Tikal. But as Tikal and Rayshell tried to defend themselves, he quickly aimed back at Lee and fired. The bullet was about to hit its mark when someone pushed Lee from Rouge's arms. Both Rouge and Lee fell to the ground and laid there a little stunned. Lee got up and then noticed the person who had pushed him out of the way. He immediately began to go into shock as he saw what had happened.

Pyra was on the ground with a big hole in her stomach. She had taken the bullet for Lee and was now coughing up blood. "Krystal, help me treat her wounds, I can't believe we didn't take one of our advanced medical kits with us. I don't know what I was thinking." Tikal said frantically. Fox, Rita, and Vixene had taken down Sledge and then handcuffed him. "Get your filthy hands off of me. I'm worth a lot more than you're whole family." he remarked. But then the taste was slapped out of his mouth as a leather-gloved hand slapped him. Vixene looked at him with hurt in her eyes and then pointed at Pyra. "How could you do that? How could you break someone's love like some cold hearted demon?" Vixene asked with sorrow in her voice. Sledge just looked at the hurt feline coughing up blood as her eyes began to glaze over.

Lee pushed the bounty hunters aside and kneeled next to Pyra. "No Pyra! I won't lose you now! I love you too much! Not after we had finally clean slates with each other again." he cried frantically. Pyra looked at Lee and then smiled, "Lee, you've let me know that… you still cared for me. Even after all that time, you still loved me. Deep down, I knew. I… love you Lex." she said lowly and coughed. She then closed her eyes and drew her last breath. Lee just sat there looking at Pyra's body as Sledge smirked. 'If I can't have her, no one can.' he thought. One second later, there was a blue flash and a fist punched Sledge in the gut. He keeled over as blood soon reached his mouth. He began coughing violently as Krystal stood in front of him with a look of disgust on her face. "You forget that I can read emotions and feelings. There should be no reason for you to be happy. I can read your thoughts, there should be no reason for you to be so selfish!" she yelled and began to punch him constantly in the face. The other three bounty hunter girls immediately tried to hold Krystal back from the bleeding wolf. He was knocked senseless, but he was still conscious. That didn't stop Lee from what he was about to do next.

He quickly got off of the floor away from Pyra's body and then grabbed Vixene's pistol from her holster and aimed it at Sledge's forehead. As this all happened in five seconds, the bounty hunters knew what was going to happen next and tried to stop him. But Vixene's and Rita's voice was all he could hear. "Lee, don't kill him!" Rita frantically yelled. "Lee, he isn't worth it! You know you'll be just as much of a criminal as him if you kill this scum!" Vixene pointed out. Lee smiled evilly and then thought of one answer that seemed so logical to him. "I'm already considered a criminal." he whispered and then looked straight at Sledge. The wolf looked at the fox with hate and then spat at his face. "You're nothing, Lex. That's why you were so confused for so long. That's why I convinced Pyra to go with me. That's why she's dead now. Because you were worthless." he said and smirked. All Lee did was blink and then said one word, "Was." he replied and fired. He shot the wolf seven times in the heart and five times in the head before the clip finally ran out. He continued to pull the trigger, but nothing happened. Vixene couldn't take it and then snatched the pistol out of Lee's hand. "Lee stop! He's dead ok? He's not going to do anything else, you killed him! Are you happy!" she yelled.

Lee just walked back over to Pyra's body and then picked her up. "You'll always live on in my heart, Pyra. Always." he whispered and began to walk out of the Venomian base. The bounty hunters soon blocked his path and then Tikal sighed. Lee became furious, "What?! Are you going to take the only thing that matters to me now? Huh? I lost everyone else! Tails has been taken away, Violet was captured thirty minutes ago! All I want to do now is die with Pyra and let it be that." he yelled with hurt in his voice. Suddenly he was slapped by three hands. 'I keep forgetting female's slaps hurt.' Lee thought and rubbed his cheek. Rita, Vixene, and Rayshell leaned back from Lee as they massaged their wrists. "I think you needed more than what we gave you, but you should get the message. There is no reason to just give up like this. Pyra saved you so you can live. Not die in some fake heroic way or something." Rayshell said with concern. He soon came back to his senses and then looked at the four bounty hunters.

"Is there any way you can fix this?" he asked as he put Pyra's body down and knelt beside it. Tikal sighed again, knowing what she would have had to do. She knew that something like this was going to happen from the very beginning. "There is only one solution to this. But you might not see this at all useful. We will send you back through time to live two weeks ago, just about the time where the search for us all began." she explained. Lee and Vixene raised an eyebrow, "You mean you knew the whole time?" they both asked in unison. They all smirked, "We don't control time for no reason." Tikal gloated. But then they became serious, "I hope you will realize your mistake before you do it again, because we can't do this again, and we can't give you your memory along with the ride." Krystal advised. Lee became wide-eyed, "Wait, but that means that I won't remember that Pyra's innocent!" Lee announced. But they had already snapped their fingers and Lee saw a flashing light.

When he shook his head, he looked around and saw that he was in the rec room. "Lee, why don't you come watch TV with us?" Rita asked, patting a spot on the couch for him to sit. He shrugged his shoulders and then sat next to her and Slippy while Falco and Fox began to play pool. 'Something strange just happened; I just don't know what it is.' Lee thought to himself. The four hunters watched on from a safe distance as their fugitive continued to ponder on what had just happened. 'We'll help you out, Uncle Lex. I will not fail you again, Leon.' Rayshell thought.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Return of Two Souls

** Lee's First Journey**

** Chapter Four: Return of Two Souls**

Two days after the time warp, the Time Bounty Hunters found their plan to work exactly as they had hoped. Fox had got the call in for the train in Macbeth to stop it at all costs. Lee had met Vixene and Lee was on the search for his past. They made sure however, that the plan of Nadira being taken over would never be in circulation at all.

The hunters arrived at Venom and then walked calmly to the general's headquarters. Tikal looked over at Rayshell and noticed the serious look in her eyes. "Something on your mind Rayshell?" she asked coolly. Rayshell looked at the orange echidna and then sighed, "I just hope this works. I don't want Aunt Pyra to die again." she said with concern. Krystal patted her on the back. "Don't worry about your aunt. She's a pretty strong girl, she can handle herself. It's Lex that she's weak for." she remarked with laughter. Rouge then began to laugh as well, "They're weak for each other. I've never seen love like that in a long time. They're so cute." she remarked. Rayshell still looked uneasy and confused. 'Let's just get this done with.' she thought with haste. The four hunters finally walked into the general's room and all watched as the general put written forms into a cabinet. He turned around and saw the four females standing before his desk. He raised an eyebrow and then studied the four girls quickly. "May I help you?" he asked them. The four girls looked at each other and then slowly drew out silenced high-tech pistols.

The lizard immediately put up his hands in front of him. "Wait! Why are you doing this?" he stuttered. The four girls just smirked, then Rayshell walked closer to the general. "We're not going to let Nadira fall because of you." she explained and then stepped back into the line of the other girls. As the girls fired their weapons, nothing was heard outside of the general's room. After the execution was done with, the four girls quickly walked out of the office and then walked out of the building. Five minutes had passed before the hunters had finally gotten out of the building safely and out of sight. But the alarm had been raised for something that the girls knew was connected with the general.. The soldiers had found the general's body. But it wasn't their problem, their mission was already done.

"That alarm is pretty loud." Rouge commented. Tikal looked back at the building, "I'm sure they have found the General by now." she said. The four hunters walked far away from the deafening siren as they all pushed a button on their wristband controller. A vortex began to appear in the middle of the wasteland. "Now it's up to Lee to fix his destiny. I just hope he can do it before it is too late." Tikal said softly. "You know he will. Between Pyra and Lex, I say that those two are pretty stuck on each other. So they'll figure out something." Krystal coaxed. Tikal, Krystal, and Rouge went into a portal and vanished into thin air. Then Rayshell smirked, 'Well I need to set down one more clue for the others to find. I think Vixene will be quite useful after all.' she thought and then walked into the vortex.

_Meanwhile on the Great Fox…_

Lee walked into the den and sat onto the couch. "What can I do to find my past? I found one person that could reveal my history. And I know that the one responsible are those hunters, but I don't know anything about them.' Lee thought deeply. Rita walked into the den and looked at the worried fox. 'He's very confused about his past. I hope he can find what he's looking for.' Rita pondered. She walked into the kitchen and then began to fix two sandwiches. "No one can think on an empty stomach. I'll do my best to trigger his memory." she said to herself. She finished and carried the two sandwiches into the den. She still saw Lee deep in thought and then continued to walk towards him.

"Here Lee, eat this. It will help you think." Rita offered. Lee was startled by the gesture and gratefully took the sandwich. "Thanks Rita." he said. He began eating as Rita sat on the couch next to Lee. 'I know Lee is new, but something tells me that there's something special about him.' Rita thought. She suddenly put a hand on Lee's shoulder and looked at him. "I'll try to help, if that's possible. We will both find out your past… together." she said softly. Lee nodded and smiled, "Thanks, I'll need all of the help that I can get." he responded. "Let's think… what do you know about your past already?" Rita asked. Lee stood up, walked over to the window, and looked out into space. "Well… I know it has something to do with the Time Bounty Hunters. I don't know any information about them, but I do know that they are somehow connected to my amnesia. Either they caused it, or they're the reason for it. Those hunters are the key to my past." he said and continued to glare out into the endless sea of stars.

Rita thought hard about the hunters, 'If they are 'Time Bounty Hunters' then there is no point in looking for them. We could never see them at our own free will; they can control time.' she thought. She still continued to ponder about it, but then finally sighed, "Well, I'm thinking that they can travel through time at will, and if that's the case, then they will just have to find you." she concluded. Suddenly there was a chime on the communication line and a face popped up. Though Lee was expecting General Pepper to give them another briefing, he was quite surprised to see someone else on the monitor. "Vixene?" he called out. The yellow vixen smirked and giggled, "I guess I did give you one last surprise huh? I just called to tell you that I think I found a clue from your past. Fox and I were talking and I noticed something very interesting. Why don't you come over and check it out. I'm over at Corneria." she informed. The AV screen blacked out and shut off.

Lee yawned and then looked at his watch, "It's eleven o'clock now. I got the whole day to find out my past. I'm going to go take a nap first." he stated. Rita, looking confused, just stared at the vulpine as he just walked towards his quarters. 'Sometimes I don't get most guys. A most life changing moment is just around the corner and he decides to go to sleep. How opposite can you get?' Rita thought as she started walking towards the rec room. Lee knew he had to be ready for what was ready to come. Anything could happen and he wanted to be ready for it. Plus, staying up to watch TV the night before didn't help much matters either. He finally reached his room and then opened his door. He flopped on the bed and then thought about what the information could be that Vixene had. And how was Fox in it? Did he know something? He really wanted to find out, but he was too tired to think any more. He closed his eyes and began to rest.

He began to have a peaceful dream of a place he had never visited before. There was an image of the inside of a house. Then the vision traveled through the home and had stopped in a living room area. It showed a dark grey feline with royal blue eyes sitting on a couch. She was just watching TV when someone knocked on her door. "I wonder who that could be." she said and got up from the couch. She walked to the door, looked out the peephole, and then opened the door. A light grey fox was standing at the door holding a bouquet of roses in his hands. He had royal blue eyes that matched the grey feline and he wore a grey jacket with a blue T-shirt over a white long-sleeved undershirt. He had black jeans and a pair of grey and blue sneakers. He had a badge pinned on the left of his blue shirt that read 'Star Fox Commander.' He also had a platinum ring and a sapphire stone inside of it with an emblem of a fox The grey fox smirked at the feline and presented the blue roses, "These are for you, my love." he said in an attempt of a British accent. The grey feline gasped and took them from the fox. She wrapped her arms around the grey fox and smiled vibrantly. "Oh Lex, thank you." she said softly and kissed him passionately. The kiss held for five seconds before they separated.

Lex smiled at his wife and then brushed a lock of hair from in front of her face. "It's nice to see you too. After a hard day's of work, I'm glad to see a pretty face." he said and kissed her lightly. He walked towards the back of the house and went up a flight of stairs. He walked to a certain bedroom and looked into it. There was a crib with a little grey kit sleeping soundly and silently. The grey feline walked to Lex and leaned against him. "Hey Pyra, how's she doing?" he asked his wife. Pyra smiled and then looked at the crib. "Monica's doing great. I just fed her and put her to sleep…" she softly said and then paused. Lex looked at his wife as she just stared at their child.

Lex put an arm around her and then looked at her. "Baby, what's on your mind?" he asked her. Pyra looked at him and smiled, "Lex… I want to have another kit. I know that we just had Monica, but I want to have a large family. It's always been my dream." she replied turning to their baby. Lex kissed her forehead and looked deeply into her eyes, "Anything for you, Pyra." he said and kissed her passionately. As they were kissing, Lex guided Pyra into their room and smiled mischievously at her. He closed the door slowly and the scene seemed to black out.

Lee shook his head and yawned, 'That was a pretty good nap." he groggily stated and then got up from the bed. 'But who the hell were those two? Out of all things, I would dream about two random people. I guess it has something to do with the sandwich I ate or something.' he thought. He went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Twenty-five minutes later, he got out and then got dressed. Just as he was about to walk out of the bathroom, the door electronically slid open and he saw Rita standing in front of the door. "Now that you've taken your two hour nap, are you ready to go find your destiny?" she asked. Lee smirked and finished drying his hair with a towel, "Yeah, I'm ready now." he replied. Rita sighed, "I'm sorry I'm being pushy, but the truth is that I am so excited to see you find what you were looking for all this time." Rita stated. Lee smirked, "Ok, I understand, then what are we waiting for? Let's go find out my destiny." he stated. He walked out of the bathroom and headed towards the Arwing Bay.

"Alright, Vixene said to meet her on Corneria right? That's a twenty minute trip from where the Great Fox is posted. Oh well, let's buckle up." he advised and jumped into his Arwing. They both accelerated out of the Great Fox and headed towards Corneria. Rita looked around and saw the endless stars and saw different colors of distant planets and the Solar. "I rarely have time to look at the space that I fly in all the time. But when I was a kit, I always looked up at the sky at night and looked at all of the stars and wondered if I would ever fly in space like my father, James." Rita stated. Lee remained silent as he too was in a trance from looking at space. 'I too, was a kit. I just have to remember.' Lee thought. They continued to head towards Corneria and flew in complete silence.

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at Corneria's base and then jumped out of their Arwings. "Ok, I'm ready to find my past." Lee whispered to himself and then pushed himself forward to the building. When the two foxes reached the door, someone opened it for them. "Fox? I forgot you were in this too. Well, thank you." Rita stated with gratitude. "No problem." Fox replied and then let the two foxes enter. After Rita and Lee went inside, Fox closed and locked the door. Lee and Rita walked further into the room and saw a table with three Star Fox crew members sitting at it. Then Lee noticed a yellow vixen standing near a board on the wall. "Hey Vixene. How is everything?" he asked. Vixene smiled another warm smile as she walked up to him. "Well everything is starting to look up for you." she stated. Falco stood up from the table and then cleared his throat, "Let's get this meeting over with, I really want to go to the bar to meet someone." he stated. Slippy leaned over to Peppy and then whispered something in his ear. The old hare nodded and muttered a word.

Unfortunately for them, Falco had sensitive hearing and heard him. "I'm not going there for Katt! You're both lying! You two don't know what you're talking about." Falco frantically said. "Alright, Alright, enough of that nonsense, we're hear for business, not for trivial matters; or to you, your girlfriend." Fox stated. Peppy and Slippy snickered while Falco just mumbled and sat back at the table. "Ok then, I'll present the first item." Vixene stated in a serious manner. Her job always helped her no matter where she had to speak. Being a criminal defense lawyer wasn't easy. She took out a huge handgun that was silver and the grip handle was black. "Now Fox has told me that this was one of the items found of Lex Prower when they found you lying on the ground. The other was a family photo." she stated and put the photo onto the table. "Personally, I like this Lex guy already, he sure has a nice taste in handguns." she commented.

All of the Star Fox members looked at the handgun and the photo. She also pulled out five boxes of magnum ammo for the handgun and put it onto the table. "Now, Lex was probably ready for his own war, waiting for someone to step up to him..." Vixene stated. "Another item that Fox had found was Antwon's Star Fox jacket." she continued and then laid a jacket onto the table. It was like any regular Star Fox jacket, but it had different design patterns and a golden emblem of the fox symbol on the back of the jacket. "This is the time when these two young foxes have disappeared and hasn't been seen since. I have come to a wild conclusion that just might fit into this hard puzzle." Vixene said. She pulled out a wristband that was purple. It had a lot of buttons on it and a flat screen. "This is one of the Time Bounty Hunters' wristbands. I got this from one of my clients in a case. She told me that it would help me later on and that I should keep it. Of course it doesn't work because they turned it off, but they told me that I am a reliable person that could help them." Vixene stated.

Everyone was in awe as they thought about the information that she had told them. 'She KNOWS these guys? How in the world could she be so lucky?' Lee thought. "I will show you my theory on things." Vixene stated yet again in a professional manner and then looked at Lee. "Lee can you come up here please?" she asked. Lee walked towards the front of the meeting room as Rita finally sat down at the table. Vixene extended Lee's arms in front of her and examined the wristband on both his arms. "It's just as I expected, I have figured it out." she stated with triumph. "Well, what is it? I don't want to be kept in suspense." Fox stated. She smiled, "Simple." she said and then smirked. But suddenly she took out her pistol and then aimed at the wristband. "What are you doing?!" Fox asked. Vixene shot the wristband and then dropped to the floor. A spark of electricity was seen and then the wristband began to glow. Five seconds later, it grew into the form of a fox and then it stopped glowing.

No one could believe what they saw next, it never crossed their minds at all. There, standing right in front of them was Lex Prower himself. "Man, what happened, it feels like I have been asleep for two weeks or something." he groggily stated with his hand on his head. Lee looked at the grey fox in awe as he noticed that he looked a lot like him, only orange and more muscular. Then he realized something shocking, 'Wait a second, that was the grey fox from my dream.' he thought. "I'm not done yet." Vixene stated and then aimed at the second wristband. She fired and the similar process happened to it as well. It fell to the ground and began to glow. Soon Antwon was visible with the same groggy expression as Lex. "I don't think I want to sleep for two day straight." Antwon stated. "And there you have it. Two missing foxes appear out of nowhere." Vixene stated. But Lee wasn't listening. Visions were passing through his head quickly. Memories were flooding his head as everyone continued to talk. He kneeled onto the ground as it continued to overwhelm him. 'So that's how I came to be? Fusion? No past, no life, no future? What is to become of me?' Lee thought, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Yeah bro, you're back." Fox stated and punched his arm. Rita hugged him as the other Star Fox members smiled. "I'm tellin' ya, you don't see that everyday." Falco stated. Lex looked onto the table and saw his Desert Eagle and his magnum ammo. 'So that's where that went.' he thought and picked it up. He put it into his holster and took the magnum ammo and stuffed it into his pocket. He then put the family photo into his wallet. 'Don't worry family, I'm coming soon.' Lex thought and then waved at the Star Fox members. "I have a little business to take care of at Nadira, I'll be back, I just have to do something important." he stated. "Alright Lex, but don't take too long." Falco stated. Lex, already heading for the door, just waved at the remark and left out of the building. He then went back inside after realizing he had no ride to the Great Fox. "I need a lift." he stated. "Sure, I'll take you." Rita stated. She went with Lex as they both climbed into her Arwing and blasted off of Corneria.

Vixene then looked at Lee and realized that he was in a state of shock on the floor. "Lee, what's wrong?" she asked softly. Lee just looked at Vixene with a scared look in his eyes. He then looked back at the floor, "I have no past… and no future… I was created only for hiding. Nothing else." he stated. What Vixene did next seemed very strange to him. She hugged him close and held the embrace for at least twenty seconds without saying anything. When she finally did let go, she looked at Lee with loving eyes. "You do have something. You may not have had a past, but you do have a future…" she said and paused. Another weird trait that Lee never thought Vixene would have was being shy. "…And you've got me." she stated softly. She then kissed the orange vulpine passionately and they both were lost in another world. Though everyone had left out of the meeting room, Peppy was watching as the two foxes were lost into each other. 'All you have to do is believe kid, and you can do anything.' he thought.

**The End**


End file.
